


Orbit

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bunch of other ppl are mentioned but that's about it, adoring bf dark is my favourite thing, really just pure fluff bc i love writing them like this so much, they were working on wkm btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Dark is finally back home and absolutely exhausted, but above all he just really, really missed Anti.Sort of a sequel to "Even Charmers Fall"





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily a sequel to "[Even Charmers Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290967)", so you don't have to read one to be able to enjoy the other, but the events are kinda connected.
> 
> I just love pointless fluff and these idiots being happy and good to each other.

Dark falls into bed like a very well-dressed sack of potatoes. Damn, he's tired. He's absolutely exhausted.

He's been filming with Mark and his friends for the past couple days, both acting, moving props and helping make sure everything went smoothly, and then editing as well. Being the only interdimensional being present, he made a promise to not use any of his abilities for his own pleasure. That mostly meant that he couldn't just jump between dimensions and was stuck in one place like any regular human. He couldn't hop over to Mark's house to fetch things and he couldn't visit the other egos in their home dimension either. Being human must be hard.

Above all, he missed seeing Anti the most. It's only a been a bit over a week, and they both had their phones to text and call anytime, but it just wasn't the same and neither of them are used to being apart for long. Mark gently punched his shoulder when he told him that, laughing without any ill-intentions, because he's human, he's used to these things, he's used to having family and friends halfway across the world. Dark isn't.

What he wouldn't give to have Anti there in his arms right now, but he's too tired to get up and go looking for him. He convinces himself that he can go one more night without him as he kicks off his trousers and crawls under the covers. His suit jacket and tie are lying somewhere on the floor where he had dropped them, but he can't be bothered to put them away neatly now or to get himself something better to sleep in than his shirt. He just leaves the top couple buttons undone to make sure he doesn't suffocate in his sleep, draws the covers up to his chin and curls up. First thing tomorrow, he promises himself, I'm finding Anti.

  


Dark's sleepy mind clears slowly as he comes to his senses. He turns his head to bury his cheek deeper into his pillow and sighs happily. There's the familiar warmth of a body curled beside him and the weight of an arm draped around his waist. There's breaths other than his own, slow and deep, and then a small chuckle as he shifts again, but even without it he already knows it's Anti. His Anti. Oh, how he missed him.

He reaches to pull him closer, but Anti slips from his arms and sits up, and Dark can feel the mattress shift as he settles and watches. He's too lazy to open his eyes still. He smiles, pulls the covers tighter around himself and he hears Anti laugh, not his usual, loud and vibrant laughter, but a small, soft laugh, one that belongs to their quiet, lazy mornings together, when the world seems to forget about them for a moment and they stay in bed longer than they should.

And then the penny drops. Dark rolls onto his back, the duvet bunching uncomfortably under him and his eyes snap open. He stares at Anti confusedly and Anti laughs again. He's sitting with his legs crossed over one another, hands on his ankles as he leans forward a little and pushes his shoulders up. He's wearing some big, old shirt, black against his pale skin and the covers gathered around his waist, his hair as big of a mess as ever, and he looks absolutely _gorgeous_.

Dark snaps himself out of his daze and rubs at his forehead. "You weren't here last night."

"I missed you, too," Anti laughs, teasing, but then he moves forward and leans down to press a kiss to Dark's forehead. Dark closes his eyes happily.

He doesn't say anything. He just wraps his arms around Anti and pulls him down on top of himself, and Anti laughs at him again but lets him. Dark hugs him tight, enjoying having him so close again, his warmth and his weight on top of him because he's there, _really_ _there_ , and he hums happily as he presses a kiss onto Anti's shoulder.

Anti gets comfortable without dislodging Dark's arms from around him and threads a hand through his hair. Dark is pretty sure he can hear him calling him a big softie, but he isn't sure he heard right. He lays his head against Anti's, chin just brushing his shoulder and he rubs little circles into his back with his thumb.

"How did you get here?" Dark asks, voice barely a whisper, because Anti can hear him anyway. But before Anti could speak, he turns his nose into his neck and tightens his hold on him for a second, hands holding his shirt more desperately. "I missed you."

Anti strokes his hair until his arms loosen around him again. "You said you were finishing either last night or today. So I checked here last night and found you," this is their room, but with all the tour preparations and Dark not being there, Anti had been staying with Seán and Signe for the past week or so. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I stayed."

"I definitely don't mind."

Anti laughs, and Dark can feel as his chest quivers with it. It's a nice feeling. "I know, you doof," he pushes himself up and leans on one elbow, and Dark loosens his arms around him to let him move properly. "You lazy ass."

"This was the best sleep I have had in a week," Dark groans as he tucks one arm behind his head, leaving the other draped around Anti’s back still. "No early morning filming, no Mark trying to prank me...please just let me enjoy it."

"Fine," Anti rolls his eyes like he's doing Dark some huge favour. He leans down again and pulls Dark into a kiss, finally, why hasn't he done that yet. He missed this so much, and it hasn't even been two weeks.

They waste most of their morning in bed, cuddling, teasing each other and telling all about what had happened while they had been apart, because it's so much easier now than over the phone. Anti goes on and on about what he helped Seán with for his tour and that he's finally tried bubble tea and it's weird, and in return Dark tells him about the shooting and all the goofing off that went off behind the camera, but nothing about the plot because "shh, it's a secret, but I promise you're going to love it" and Anti believes him. They finally roll out of bed at eleven and have tea to go with their breakfast instead of coffee. Dark stops for a moment, forgetting what he was doing as he watches Anti make the two of them tea, and when Anti notices him staring he laughs and teases him about it. He smiles a little to himself when Wilford bursts into the kitchen and raids the pantry for sweets, followed closely by an excited Bim babbling on about TV show plans and the Jims. As colourful and chaotic the shooting with Teamiplier had been, it's just not the same as this.

It feels good to be home again.


End file.
